Christmas Lovers
by Mirajane S and Erza S
Summary: Mirajane and a certain Oc play matchmaker on Christmas! GrayLu, NaLi, GaLe, RoWen, and RoguexOc.


Merry Christmas (Eve for those who live in U.S like me,)! Although I really don't celebrate Christmas, I felt like doing a one-shot, because I was too late for the one I made for Halloween…

The first third of the story is on December 23rd, the second third of the story is going to take place in Christmas Eve and the last third is on Christmas.

Anyway, enjoy my one-shot!

~Christmas Lovers~

**Mira's POV**

I watch as Alicia slumped to her seat and rest her head.

"What's wrong Acchan," I asked calling her in her nickname the guild gave her.

"Mira-chan, tomorrow is Christmas Eve and there are couples going on a date!" She replied looking at me.

Then, I realized what she said. I would HATE a Christmas with no couples.

I saw Acchan smile and it probably meant that we should make a plan.

"What about making them kiss under the mistletoe?" I suggested.

"We would need Freed for that, we need to create trap with the mistletoe in it. If they want to get out then they have to confess to the each other and kiss," She said.

"Who's in your list?" I asked

"Gray x Lucy

Nastu x Lisanna

Happy x Charle

Frosh x Lector

Gajeel x Levy

Romeo x Wendy

Elfman x Evergreen

Laki x Max

Bisca x Alzack

Rogue x Yukino

Sting x Meredy

Erza x Jellal

Cana x Hibiki

Mira x Laxus

Juvia x Lyon

Onii-chan x Ultear

Shelia x Eve

Sherry x Ren

And lastly

Minerva x Rufus…." She said.

"How are you going to invite everyone from other guilds?" I questioned.

"Okay here is the plan. I throw a two-day party and invite everyone in the list plus some extra people here and there. We say that we are going to play a game and tell them to go in a certain spot. Those spot are going to have a rune and one of the mistletoes I ordered. Once they go inside, they see a massage from me saying the rules. When they kiss, a photo taking lacryma I put near the mistletoes will take a picture. When it's midnight and it's Christmas, I will put every picture in a video and I will start singing a few Christmas songs while the huge screen will play the video," She finished.

"Now, what happens when you finish singing?" I asked with a scared voice.

"Well, you girls will start singing Last Christmas and in the screen it will say its dedicated to your boyfriends, did I say you girls are going to wear Santa dresses; don't worry each one is different than the others…," She said.

"No way! That's very embarrassing!" I shouted which made the guild look at our direction giving me questioning looks.

"I just dared her to kiss Laxus in front of everyone if she wants me to temporarily do her jobs…," Acchan said quickly.

Then the guild just 'ooohhhed' and got back at what they were doing.

"Okay I will send the letters after I put the stickers," She says.

"Stickers?" I asked.

"A symbol that only let's the person the letter is addressed to, to open it. Like, Lucy's has a start symbol which only lets Lucy open the letter," She explained.

"Ne, what is mine?" I asked.

"A pair of black demon wing," she said while applying seven stickers at the same time.

Then she glowed a purple color as she sent out the letters.

Juvia, Lucy, Levy, Lisanna, Wendy, Erza, and Cana came to us.

"Ne, Alicia you have 77 mansions, which one is it?" Lucy questioned.

"Did you get a key?" She carefully asked.

"Yes…," Lucy replied.

"Turn the key in anywhere, open a door that comes out of nowhere, and follow the path with stones," She replied.

"Er-chan, make a list of all the types of cake you want to eat," she told her.

"Well then, Mira get a piece of paper and a pen," she asked.

I got a white sheet of paper and a pen, and then I gave it to her quickly.

"Ne, can we help you with something, Acchan?" Lisanna asked Acchan.

"Get me list of the food the people in the list want to eat," she said.

"Kay," the remaining girls also nodded and got to work.

**December 24, X791; at Alicia's mansion; Mira's POV.**

We were with done the last few preparations.

Wendy, Levy, Lisanna, Lucy, Cana, Juvia, Erza, Alicia, and I were at Alicia's 'closet', more like a huge room with thousands of dresses.

Wendy picked a small azure blue chiffon dress with white accents, white flats, and her hair was in two wavy ponytails.

Levy sorted out an orange frilly dress with few azure blue accents, medium orange heels, and her hair was in a simple bun with her fringes covering some parts of her eyes.

Lisanna picked a green tube dress that had some brown ribbons holding it, green and brown heels, her hair was loose with her bangs clipped in with a barrette.

Lucy picked a hot pink cocktail dress that has yellow accents, yellow high-heels, and her hair was in a ponytail with her fringe covering her all of her left eye.

Cana picked out a tight short yellow Chinese dress that has a few pink and magenta flower design in the small slit on her left thigh, magenta heels, her hair was in a ponytail with some of her bangs out.

Juvia picked a dark blue tube top and a darker blue knee long skirt with a flare, dark blue boots with heels, and her hair was wavy instead of the normal huge curls at the tips of her hair.

Erza picked out a magenta tight Chinese long dress that came to the floor, light pink heels, and her hair was in a bun with her fringe covering her right eye.

Alicia picked out a very traditional Japanese looking purple dress with an obi and a huge slit that starts at her right thigh, black high-heels, and her wavy hair loosely hung near her thighs.

I picked a tight reddish-magenta mermaid dress, red heels, and my hair was flat ironed straight and my bangs were out with a big red flower in it.

We were looking at the balcony as some of the guests entered. When all of them came, Alicia's personal maid informed us that all of the guests are present. We were going down and we felt everyone staring at us, it's embarrassing!

I wonder how Lucy and Alicia are used to this…

Alicia went up the stage as said few words about having fun and stuff like that. Then she started the plan.

"Everyone, we are going to play a game at exactly 12:00 in December 25. I will explain the rules now. You randomly will be given a partner of the opposite gender. You have go to a certain location. Then once you get there, you will get a massage from me saying you have to do something once you did you, come back to the beach and a lacryma will show a video and the girls that are 21 going to put up a show. Now until 12:00 please enjoy the games and food. I hope you enjoy the party, Merry Christmas Eve everyone!" She said and got off the stage.

**Alicia's POV**

"Alicia-" Nastu started to day but could not finish.

"The spicy food section is near the torches over there," I said pointing at the torches.

"Thanks!" he said while grinning and running towards the torches.

"Ali-" Er-chan started but was interrupted by me.

"The cheesecakes are near the freezers and the frozen food for Gray and Lyon," I replied

She smiled and followed my directions.

I hope this will be the best Christmas for them, because it will be my last before that happens…

Then I saw Happy coming towards me.

"Acchan, do you have fish?" He asked.

"I have a fish section, where I bought fish from all over the world and cooked it 37 types of ways. It should be next to the spicy food section for Natsu," I replied.

He went flying and yelling 'Fish' and 'I love you, Alicia!' towards there. That fish-freak cat! He makes me laugh!

I looked at the huge Grandfather clock, 11:58… 2 more minutes… Before I knew it started to ring and everyone came near the stage.

I said that we are gonna go to the beach there I posted the pairings. Of course, they were the ones I told Mira.

I went near the waterfall where my piano was.

I saw Rogue there, which surprised me…

"Rogue? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Yukino and I know the meaning behind the game. She all ready had a boyfriend. So we decided not to play the game…," he said.

That made me somehow glad. Yes, I, Alicia Vermillion, have a huge crush on Rogue Cheaney…What can I do? I knew him and loved him since I was seven! After, he disappeared with Skiadrum; I started to sorta like Grey, Gray's brother… However, he had a crush on Alice-nee-chan, so I gave up. That's when I heard that Rogue is in Sabertooth… After he, Yukino, Rufus, Orga, Minerva, and Sting were kicked out, I invited them to Fairy tail. They joined, and we all formed a team, Fairy Tail hated them at first, but they slowly proved that they were part of the guild.

However, today is my last day… I cannot do anything…

Then I realized the mistletoe was above us. This means that if we wanted to out, we had to kiss… Just my luck…

I saw him blushing, just like me…

I went in front of him, my bangs covering my eyes…

Before we knew it, we were kissing…

French kissing…

Should I be happy?

Because, right now I feel I could die happy…

He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back… We said nothing… We knew what we were thinking…

**Near a hill, Lucy's POV**

Gray and I were stuck, under the mistletoe where we had to kiss… I WILL kill Alicia someday…

We started to talk, about how this is our last Christmas as teens… Next year we are going to be 18, allowed to smoke and drive, like Erza…

Then out of nowhere, I kissed him… I, Lucy Heartphillia Vermillion, am in love with Gray Fullbuster ever since the Galuna Island accident where I accidently kissed him…

When we finished the rune broke but he kiss me back…

Yay, I guess that means he loves me back!

**In the forest, Levy's POV**

We were stuck inside a rune and below the mistletoe… I WILL torture Alicia after this…

"Shrimp do you even know how to kiss" Gajeel asked me, and his face looked like he's serious… I think my other personality is going come out… Good Luck Gajeel, cause you are going to need it with my slit personality…

"What did you say punk?" I asked as a dark aura surrounded me…

"Oi, bookworm…?" he said as he was frisking out.

Then I walked up tom him and kissed him, we had a battle of tongues and I won much to his surprise…

"Wow, who knew you had it in you…" He smirked.

"I do have a split personality… Do NOT underestimate me," I said smirking back at him as I loosely undone my hair…

"Now let's continue what we were doing…" I said pushing him against the trees.

He smirked and did the same…

Moreover, before I even noticed… I think we were making out…

**Near a cave, Wendy's POV. **

Alicia-san is so mean! I am only 13! Why do I have to kiss?

Well, on the bright side I was not the only victim!

I then tripped and fell on top of Romeo-kun!

I just realized that we were kissing!

Moreover, I thought about saving it until I was 16…

Tch…

I am very unlucky…

That or I was purposely targeted!

I want to punch something now…

Mou!~

…

Whatever…

**Near the mountains, Lisanna's POV**

"Lisanna, what does kissing mean?" Natsu asked.

Then I face palmed, this person is dense, very dense…

Then I moved closer to him, and kissed him…

He was quiet for a few minutes…

We both were…

Tch…

This is very awkward…

I hate awkward moments….

"That was fun," Natsu said…

He found it fun!?

This person is confusing…

However, he is the one I loved since I was a kid…

**Alicia's POV **

After what happened, I went to the tech room and saw every picture of the couples! All the pictures were so cute!~

Now I looked over the beach and saw everyone, I started to play the video and I made sure that they were 777 fireworks.

And… Start!

I saw everyone blushing…

I put every picture, except for mine and Rogue's, cause I would never do that…

Mira will tease me forever!

I looked at myself. I could barely see myself. This is it. I am dying…

I hope everyone will forget about me…

**January 25, X798; 2:37 pm. Mira's POV.**

The guild was now filled with couples.

I want to thank Alicia, but she just disappeared. After the party she went missing. We went looking for her, but he had no luck.

Every picture we had with her disappeared, every that is dealt with her disappeared…

It is as if she never existed…

I wonder what happened that day…

Ever since that day, many people forgot her…

Like Rogue, I mean I saw them kissing that day. Now, Rogue is married to Yukino and they have two kids… He forgot everything about her…

I think Erza, Cana, Juvia, Levy, Lisanna, Lucy, Wendy, and I are the only one that remembers her…

Wherever she is, I hope she's happy…


End file.
